Ever
by gosurori
Summary: AU Despite his apathetic personality, Hibari knows that Chrome is his closest friend, however, what happens when he begins to feel something beyond that. -ON HOLD-
1. Chapter 1

**Note:First story so I'll probably improve along the way.**

**Summary:AU Despite never showing much emotion, Hibari knew that Chrome was one friend that he could always trust. But what happens when he begins to feel more than just friendship for his violet haired companion? Read and find out.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Reborn!**

It was a cold day in late autumn as Kyoya Hibari was headed to school. Hibird was perched on his head, while his eyes were drawn downward into his school book.

"Hibari-kun!" a sweet voice yelled as Hibari's closest friend Chrome Dokuro ran up to him.

Hibird chirped happily at the sight of Chrome, and flew over to perch himself upon her lovely hair.

"Oh, and good morning to you, Hibird!" Chrome chimed as she burst into a smile.

"So, Hibari, I was thinking that we could do something this weekend...It's the first day of winter on Sunday, and I thought we could do something special to prepare our countdown for Christmas! Mukuro-nii is home so he can help, too!"

"Che, I suppose," Hibari replied boredly.

"Hmph! You're never enthusiastic about anything! I swear it's like talking to a wall with you!" Chrome complained as Hibari began to walk ahead. "That guy..." Chrome mumbled, trying to sound annoyed as a small grin played its way onto her face.

They walked in silence for a while, until Chrome spoke up again, this time in a more soothing voice, "Hey Hibari-kun, wouldn't it be nice if it snowed on the first day of winter? Not the third day, or even the second, but on the first day."

Hibari just gazed at his companions soft appearance, as she flashed him a smile and her eyes sparkled at her thoughts.

"I-I suppose," Hibari replied, at loss for anything better to say.

Chrome just giggled at his stutter, and they continued the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry it was such an incredibly short chapter, but, I needed a base to start with. I'll try to update soon so that I can really get this story going. (By the way, in this story, Chrome and Hibari are in high school, while Mukuro will be Chrome's older brother who I'll say is in college.**)


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I'm hoping that this chapter can really get the story going! I wanted to update soon because I felt like I really needed to get things going so here's chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Reborn!**

The school day had been, pretty much, normal for Hibari, and he was just heading outside to have lunch with Chrome, however, he was somewhat displeased at what he found. Chrome was chatting with a blonde boy, unfamiliar to Hibari.

"Oh, Hibari-kun, this is Dino. He's a new student and I invited him to have lunch with us!" Chrome grinned as she introduced Dino.

"Yo!" Dino greeted Hibari as he flashed a wide grin.

Hibari nodded as he sat down next to Chrome.

"Dino's a year older than us, so we don't really have any other classes together aside from lunch and gym," Chrome explained. "Hmm, and I guess that's all..." Chrome pondered for a second, and then resumed her conversation with Dino.

Hibari was quiet for most of lunch, just watching with displeasure as Chrome socialized with this boy. He wasn't really listening, until one certain thing caught his attention.

"Hey, Dino, you should come with us this weekend for our countdown to Christmas!" Chrome exclaimed. "We decided that for the first day of winter, on Sunday, Hibari, Mukuro-nii, and I were going to do something special! You should come!"

Hibari's fist tightened. He wasn't sure why, but the more Chrome talked with this other boy, the more displeasure he seemed to feel. It was odd.

"That sounds cool, but what exactly do you have in mind?" Dino asked curiously.

"Hmmm, well...Oh! I know! Let's all go to fair grounds down town to celebrate!" Chrome suggested, quite enthusiastically.

"Great!" Dino exclaimed.

"Yeah," Hibari mumbled to himself, "Great."

* * *

Later, when school was over, Hibari was walking home when a loud voice suddenly called to him.

"Yo! Um, Kyoya!" Dino yelled as he caught up to Hibari.

A vein throbbed, Hibari didn't like to be called Kyoya! In fact, the only person who had enough guts to call him that was that pest Mukuro.

Hibari simply glanced at Dino and continued walking.

"Hmph, well I guess you're not one for talking," Dino mumbled as he continued to catch up to Hibari, while Hibird gave a slightly sympathetic chirp.

"Cool bird," Dino said, trying to start a conversation. "So, anyway, are you alright with me tagging along on Sunday? Cuz you seemed a little stressed."

"It. Is. Fine." Hibari replied in a careless voice as he continued walking.

"Just making sure..." "Chrome is a very pretty girl, don't you think?" Dino asked, changing the subject in a way that caught Hibari a little off guard.

"Hmm?" Hibari asked, trying to figure out what this guy's angle was.

"Well, you two seem close, or at least, she seems close to you...what are you two, exactly? I mean, what is your relationship?" Dino asked curiously.

"Why do you ask?" Hibari questioned in a harshly nonchalant manner.

"I'm just wondering if you two are a couple, cuz she seems to be rather friendly with you. Or maybe, you just have one of those brother-sister relationships because you've known each other for so long," Dino continued.

Hibari's jaw clenched. Something about referring to his relationship with Chrome as a brother-sister relationship just irritated him in a way that he didn't quite understand. But, that was what they were, wasn't it? Now he was confused.

"Or..." Dino continued, oblivious to Hibari's discomfort, "is it an unrequited love? Do you love her and she doesn't know it? Or maybe she has feelings for you? Or are you even friends? You don't seem to respond to her much, so maybe she just latches onto you like some type of admirer...hmmm" Dino continued to think.

"If you don't mind," Hibari finally cut in, "Your constant talking is giving me a migraine, and besides, I believe I'm home," Hibari pointed out as he turned to a rather large house.

Without another word, Hibari left Dino with all of his questions as he entered his home.

"Interesting," Dino said under his breath, as he walked away with a grin on his face.

* * *

Hibari didn't sleep well that night. His mind seemed to be stuck on Chrome, and what Dino had been saying to him. What was his relationship with Chrome? Could he really even put a label on it? Hibari was dumbfounded.

He went to bed that night, recalling the day he had first met Chrome Dokuro, and how he made his first friend.

* * *

**Well there's chapter 2! I hope this moved things along a little better. The next chapter will kick off with a flashback on how little Hibari met Chrome and Mukuro! By the way, Dino is in this story as being a year older than Chrome and Hibari, and I haven't really decided if I want to use him for some D96 or just to move the story along as someone for Hibari to talk to in a D18 friendship sort of thing.**

**Reviews will be much appreciated so please read and review!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, well I'm trying to get on a roll with these, so I'm trying to update a lot until I feel the story is steady enough. Enjoy**

**Note: I like flashbacks and I'll probably try to add more in the future, so flashbacks will be written in Italics.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Reborn!**

_Flashback_

_It was December 22nd, just 3 days before Christmas, and a young 7 year old Hibari was playing, well sitting, in the snow. He was leaning up against a tree in the woods a little while away from his home. Just as he was falling into a slumber, a voice woke him up._

_"Would you like to play with us?" a young girl with violet hair and a strange black eye patch asked as she shoved her face in front of him._

_Surprised, Hibari's face flushed and he sunk against the tree._

_"Yo. Chrome, what's taking so long?" a boy's voice called from the distance._

_"Oh, Mukuro-nii! I found a boy!" the girl yelled to the boy Hibari assumed was Mukuro._

_"So, anyway..." she returned her attention to him, "wanna play with us?"_

_

* * *

_

_He wasn't quite sure why he agreed to come along, but he wore a bored expression as he followed the girl who's name he learned was Chrome, along with her older brother, Mukuro._

_"Do you live near here?" Chrome asked him curiously._

_Hibari just nodded quickly as he returned his attention to the surroundings of the woods._

_"We live near here, too! That means we'll be good friends!" the girl exclaimed._

_Good friends? Hibari thought this girl seemed a little dense. He hadn't even spoken to her, other than telling them his name._

_"Mukuro-nii and I don't have any friends here yet, so you'll be our first," Chrome said in a soft voice as she flashed him a cute smile._

_"Alright! This looks like a good place to make a fort!" Mukuro declared as he halted and faced the two._

_"Fort?" Hibari asked tiredly. "What is the meaning of doing something as pointless as making an insignificant structure out of this useless white powder?"_

_Suddenly, Chrome pointed at him with a look of determination and exclaimed, "It's fun! Hmph! You don't act like a kid at all! You're quiet and you don't seem to care about anything! Being with you is like talking to a wall!"_

_Hibari was taken aback. Well, at least this girl has backbone. That was something he could respect in such a delicate looking female._

_"Hehe, don't be so pushy Chrome," Mukuro said jokingly as he being to pile snow into a thick wall._

_Chrome blushed. "I'm not being pushy..." she mumbled as she folded her arms across her chest in a stubborn matter._

_"Whatever." Mukuro smirked. "At least help me build this."  
_

_"I don't want to dirty my hands with such a pointless task," Hibari declared as he began to walk off._

_"Wait!" Chrome yelped as she grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry if I'm being pushy, but at least play with us for today, please, Hibari-kun."_

_He wanted to leave, but something about her pleading, and the way she spoke his name was begging him to stay._

_"Che," Hibari mumbled as he turned and began to pile snow alongside Mukuro._

_Chrome just grinned. Maybe he was a nice boy, after all._

_

* * *

_

_The next day, Hibari was reading in his family's study, when the doorbell rang. He lazily got up to answer the door, and was a bit surprised to find the purple haired girl, Chrome, from the other day. He'd figured that they would play that one day, and he could just forget it, but apparently, the girl now thought that they had a friendship._

_Chrome smiled at Hibari and walked in from the cold winds outside._

_"Hi!" she greeted him as Hibari's fist tightened._

_"What?" he spat._

_"Hmm? What do you mean? I thought we could play today, like friends do!" Chrome said cheerfully. "Mukuro caught a cold from yesterday, but I was bored, so I thought we could play."  
_

_There she went with this friend stuff again. Even after he gave in to helping with the fort, Hibari hadn't once been very social with her. Why would she still think that he wanted to be friends? Kyoya Hibari did not need friends._

_"We're not friends," he said bluntly. He might as well get it over with and make it clear that he wanted this girl to stop bothering him._

_She looked hurt. "But!" she started in._

_"We. Are. Not. Friends." Hibari decided to just spell it out for her because she didn't seem to understand him, or she would've left already._

_Tears welled up in Chrome's eyes, as she bolted out into the cold._

_He thought that he'd be satisfied, but somehow, he hated this more than the idea of having her hanging over his shoulders._

_"It doesn't matter!" he told himself as he headed back to the study. He tried to get back into his book, but he knew he couldn't get this guilty feeling to leave so easily._

_"Annoying girl!" he spat as he grabbed a coat and headed out to find her._

_

* * *

_

_Hibari had been walking for almost half an hour now and hadn't once seen Chrome._

_Maybe she just went home. He was about to give up until he heard voices._

_"Let's see what's under that eye patch!" a boy's voice sneered._

_Eye patch. It had to be her. He couldn't think of anyone else that it could possibly be._

_Hibari bolted to where the voice had come from, and was horrified to see the girl being pinned to a tree by two boys who looked to be about his own age. One of the boys was about to peel the eye patch off, much to Chrome's distress, until he was suddenly shoved aside._

_Chrome fell to the ground, choking back sobs, as Hibari rammed into the other boy and punched him in the jaw. His eyes were filled with rage, and the other boys were quick to flee._

_Calming down, Hibari slowly approached Chrome._

_"Sorry," he said with his head down while trying to hide the crimson blush creeping over his face._

_He knelt down to check for bruises, and sighed with relief when he found no real injuries._

_Once she regained her composure, Chrome glared at him. "It's your fault!" she squeaked._

_He knew it was true. "Sorry."_

_"You were so mean!" she yelled._

_"Sorry."_

_"I just wanted to have a friend," she turned her head, as tears welled back up in her eyes._

_"Sorry."  
_

_She glared. "Is that all you can say?!"_

_"Sor-"_

_She smacked him across the face._

_"What was that for?!" he yelled as rubbed the side of his cheek._

_"I just wanted to see if you could say anything else but sorry," she replied matter-of-factly as she folded her arms across her chest._

_She gave him a small smile. "Thank you."_

_He faced her with wide eyes. "Thank you?"_

_"You saved me even though you hated me," she explained._

_"I...don't hate you."_

_Her eyebrows raised, "Well, you're not very good at showing it." She pouted._

_"How about this, then," Hibari raised his pinkie finger to her._

_"What?" she asked confused._

_"We'll make a promise. You want a friend, and I don't want to feel guilty. So I promise to be your friend, if you promise to forgive me," Hibari explained with a serious expression._

_"Deal?" He asked._

_She raised her pinkie, "D-Deal!" she grinned and pulled him into a hug._

_Hibari's face flushed. What exactly had he gotten himself into?_

_

* * *

_

**I tried to make this chapter longer, and add some fluff so I hope you like it!**

**Please read and review!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just to clear anything up, yes, everything in italics is a flashback, and last chapter was all one flashback. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Reborn!**

"Hmmm...so the first day of winter is the 22nd this year! It's our anniversary eh, Hibari-kun?" Chrome exclaimed.

"Hmm? What?" Hibari asked tiredly. He'd practically fallen asleep while Chrome was talking, and wasn't really paying attention.

Smack! Chrome slapped the back of Hibari's head out of irritation. "Hibari-kun! Pay attention! Jeez, you're so out of it these days!"

It was Thursday afternoon and Chrome and Hibari had just arrived back at Hibari's house. School had gone pretty well, and Hibari was glad to not have seen a single second of Dino that day.

"What a violent girl..." Hibari mumbled.

"Anyway, I was saying that Sunday is the 22nd! It's the anniversary of the day we met!" Chrome grinned. "Oh," Chrome crossed her arms over her chest in a matter of fact way, "and you really need to stay more alert! Have you been sleeping well lately?"

"I'm fine," Hibari mumbled. Bored, he got up and headed towards the study and shuffled through their many books.

"He's not even listening," Chrome growled under her breath as she got up and followed Hibari. "Hey, I know we already planned that Mukuro and Dino would accompany us on a first day of winter celebration Sunday, but I was wondering if you wanted to do something with just the two of us on Saturday. You know, for fun?" Chrome suggested hopefully.

Hibari was silent. He always hung out with Chrome alone, in fact, they were alone right now. However, this seemed...different.

"H-Hibari? Are you even listening to me anymore?!" Chrome shouted angrily.

"11:00am at the the **** cafe," Hibari decided aloud. "Just make sure you're not late.

Chrome grinned. "Of course!"

Hibari's heart leaped, and he quickly made haste to hide his expression. What was this feeling?

* * *

Chrome had stayed at Hibari's for a little while longer, and then had decided to head home for supper. Mukuro-nii was back today, so she wouldn't be eating alone like usual when her workaholic mother was away on business. Usually, Hibari would eat with her, her mother and his parents being so busy with work and all. She'd invited Hibari to join them, but he had politely declined and said he wasn't hungry.

Finally, Chrome had reached her house and headed inside. "Mukuro-nii!" she exclaimed as she ran up and hugged her big brother.

"Oh! Chrome-chan, nice to see you!" he smiled. Mukuro had been setting up their plates and was getting ready to lay out supper. "It's nothing special, but I used my own spicy soba recipe."

"Anything is fine!" Chrome was grinning and released Mukuro from her embrace. "I'm gonna go wash up! Be right back!" Chrome shouted as she bolted through the kitchen.

"Little Chrome-chan is as cheerful as ever," Mukuro sighed with a small smile and continued to set up for supper.

* * *

It took a little while, with Mukuro's insane spice combinations, but the soba was finally done.

"So, Chrome, what were you doing that you came home so late?" Mukuro asked curiously. "I thought you would've just come home from school."

Chrome looked up and grinned. "Oh, sorry about that. I was with Hibari-kun and I suppose that I just lost track of time."

"Kyoya, eh? Still as close as ever?"

"Of course! And by the way, you're coming with Hibari-kun, Dino, and me this Sunday! We're all hanging out to celebrate the first day of winter! We're all heading to the old fair grounds."

"Hmmm, well, that should work...but who is Dino?" Mukuro asked a bit dumbfounded.

"A new classmate. He's nice, I'm sure you'll like him just fine!" Chrome smiled.

"Oh? A new boy? And here I always figured that you would end up with Kyoya," Mukuro said thoughtfully.

Chrome blushed. "Wh-What do you mean by that?!" Chrome sputtered.

"Still so naive, little Chrome-chan!" Mukuro joked.

"Hmph! I don't even know what you're talking about." Chrome said irritatedly.

"Whatever, sorry I brought it up then, I suppose," Mukuro said sarcastically. "Anyway, would you like me to drive you to school tomorrow? It's getting cold and now that I'm home I can drive you to school, if you'd like."

"That's nice, but I usually try and walk with Hibari-kun to school, so it's not necessary," she replied kindly.

"Oh I see," Mukuro said intrigued. It seemed to him that Kyoya was rather attached to his little Chrome-chan. If only she weren't quite so dense. "Well then, just let me know if you'd ever like a ride."

"Alright then! Thanks Mukuro-nii!" Chrome grinned enthusiastically. "Well, I may need a ride Saturday," Chrome pondered.

"Oh? And where are you going Saturday?" Mukuro asked curiously.

"I'm meeting Hibari-kun at the **** cafe!" Chrome explained.

"Hehe, so it's a date then?" Mukuro teased.

Chrome's face turned beet red. "D-Date?! Why would you think that?" Chrome squeaked. "Hibari-kun and I always hang out, it's nothing special," Chrome mumbled, possibly trying to convince herself more than Mukuro.

Mukuro just smirked. What a clueless girl his sister was.

* * *

Later that night, Chrome laid in her bed, thinking over what Mukuro had said. "It's not a date? Right? Dates are what couples do, and Hibari-kun and I are-" she stopped. What did she think of her relationship with Hibari? "We're.....hmmm...." after moments of not coming to an answer, Chrome had an idea. She would simply ask Hibari what they were!

* * *

**I tried to leave it on a bit of a cliff hanger. Hope you enjoyed! Please read and review! Now accepting anonymous reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well this is chapter 5 and I hope you like it! Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Reborn!**

How odd, Chrome thought to herself. She was walking to school on Friday, and everything was pretty normal, but...."Hibari-kun is usually right about here at this time in the morning," Chrome thought aloud. "Hmmm, perhaps he was just early and got to school already."

* * *

Hibari's head ached and he felt extremely tired. "Damn it! If I keep this up I'll be late!" He was walking and cursing to himself, Hibird trying to comfort him, when he saw his violet haired companion up the road. "Chrome?" he asked faintly.

Chrome stopped at hearing the quietest voice calling her name. She turned around. "H-Hibari-kun? You're behind me! How can you be late? And you look awful!"

Hibari sighed. He should've just walked another direction. He felt like he was going to pass out in the cold.

"Hey, are you alright? You really do look awful!" Chrome scolded him.

"I'm fine," he retorted.

Normally, Chrome would smack him or talk back when he had this kind of attitude, but she just gave him a concerned look and reached to feel his forehead.

Hibari's already flushed face darkened a bit. "What are you doing?"

Chrome's brow furrowed as she removed her hand. "I think you have a temperature, Hibari-kun." She gave him an irritated look. "You must've overworked yourself, or maybe you just haven't been sleeping. You have seemed a bit out of it lately."

"I'm fine," he repeated once again.

Now she was getting pretty irritated, but Chrome just calmly sighed and began walking. She didn't feel like arguing this early in the morning. "Whatever you say, I suppose."

* * *

School was awful. Hibari's exhaustion never ceased, and he probably used up at least 30% of his energy to avoid Chrome, plus 25% to hold himself back when he saw her talking with Dino. Relief washed over him as the bell rang, until he heard a voice.

"Ky-yo-ya-kun," Dino addressed him with a sarcastic tone of voice. "You seem terribly sick," Dino teased. "That's really too bad."

"What the hell are you going on about?" Hibari was in no mood to socialize and simply got to the point.

"Oh? Did you forget about your little "date" with Chrome? Don't worry, though. If you're sick tomorrow, I could always keep little Chrome company," Dino said as he smirked.

Hibari glared for a second and then calmly recollected himself. "There will be no need for that."

Dino gave him a questioning look and replied, "Well, alright then."

* * *

Once he arrived back home, Hibari headed straight to his room and plopped down on his bed. "Damn it," he mumbled. In all truth, Hibari had almost forgotten about his plans with Chrome tomorrow. He felt awful, but he didn't want to miss spending time with Chrome tomorrow no matter how ill he felt. This was a problem. Surely if Chrome could see how sick he felt she wouldn't let him leave the house. "Damn it, always the worst of luck with her."

Hibari had laid on his bed for a while, just staring wearily at the ceiling, until his cell phone began to go off. Click.

"Hello?" he asked in a bit of a daze.

"Hibari-kun! Are you alright? Dino said that by the end of the day you really weren't feeling well! Oh, and don't worry about our plans for tomorrow! You'll never get better if you don't rest!"

Hibari scowled. "Damn," he mumbled away from the phone. "I'm fine."

Chrome huffed. "No you're not! Don't lie to me, Hibari!"

"I'm fine. And we're still meeting at the **** cafe tomorrow."

"I already told you that I wasn't going to let you leave the house with a cold! And don't even worry about me. Dino already offered to keep me company, so it's okay," Chrome explained, unaware of Hibari's displeasure.

There was a pause. Hibari felt like he wanted to break his phone in half.

"Hibari-kun? Are you still there?!" Chrome yelled.

"Then come over here."

"What?" Chrome asked confused.

"You already said you'd spend the day with me, not Dino. If you don't want me leaving the house, then you can just come over here," Hibari stated bluntly.

Chrome was confused. He almost sounded mad. "Well," she thought about it, "I suppose that'd be fine!"

Hibari felt somewhat relieved.

Another pause.

"Oh yeah! Hibari-kun," Chrome began, "what are we?"

"Excuse me?" Hibari asked, not quite understanding what she was getting at.

"Us. Are we friends, or do you consider us siblings, etc., you know, our relationship," Chrome explained, totally unaware of the discomfort on the other line.

Hibari was speechless. Leave it to Chrome to ask such a personal question, without the slightest bit of understanding.

"Hibari-kun?"

"Gotta go," he said for lack of something better to say and hung up.

Chrome shrugged it off, he must've felt really sick.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter felt like it was kind of rushed. I'm not sure when I'll update again, or if I will. Please review if you'd like me to continue with updates, or story might be put on hold.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for any reviewers! Every review makes me happy whether it be a compliment or advice! Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Reborn!**

Chrome got up extra early on Saturday morning and was readying herself in the bathroom when Mukuro walked in.

"Why are you up so early?" Mukuro asked tiredly, shielding his eyes from the lighting.

"Hm? Oh, I'm going to see Hibari-kun today. He's not feeling well, so our little going out plans were canceled, but he wanted me to come over, anyway," Chrome explained, oblivious to the little smirk spreading over Mukuro's visage. "It's just Hibari-kun's house, so I won't be needing a ride after all."

"Oh well, okay then. I'm going back to sleep," Mukuro said with a yawn, "but call if you need anything. And..." Mukuro added with a smirk, "don't let little Kyoya take advantage of my sweet little Chrome-chan!"

Chrome blushed but was slow to respond as Mukuro darted out of the room.

* * *

Hibari was still feeling as ill as before, but quite a bit flustered as well. "Why would Chrome ask such an odd question?" Hibari asked himself while recalling their little conversation on the phone. "Friends, right? That's all we are!" he thought aloud, when the doorbell rang.

Lazily, Hibari went to answer.

"Good morning, Hibari-kun!" Chrome greeted cheerfully as she walked in through the front door.

Hibari was a bit taken aback by her appearance. He rarely saw Chrome out of their Namimori uniform, but she looked incredibly different. Her violet hair was down, bangs covering the usually visual eyepatch, and she was wearing a lavender, knee length dress under a white coat, with white boots.

"Are you feeling much better, Hibari-kun?" she asked, concerned by the silence.

Suddenly, Hibari snapped back into reality. "I suppose," he said, regaining his cool exterior.

Chrome giggled. "You try too hard these days!"

Hibari blushed and walked back into the kitchen muttering a soft, "Whatever."

* * *

Chrome was smiling and sitting at the counter, updating Hibari on how Mukuro was doing, when she touched on a subject that he wasn't quite pleased with.

"Hibari-kun, you look like a mess," she started.

"And you're not very good at starting conversations," Hibari responded sarcastically.

Chrome glared. "Let me finish! Anyway," she continued, "You look like a total sick mess! There's no way you can make it tomorrow!" Chrome said, reminding him of their former "first day of winter" plans. "But don't worry! Mukuro ended up being busy, too! So you're not the only one." Chrome gave him a reassuring smile.

"What about Dino?" Hibari asked, spitting out Dino's name with clenched teeth.

Chrome didn't notice.

"Well, since today my day belonged to you, he simply offered that him and I celebrate tomorrow. Don't sweat it, though. I know you didn't want to go, anyway," Chrome said with an almost sad smile.

Hibari had no reply to that. With eyes looking downward, he simply grabbed a box of cereal and prepared his breakfast. Things were quiet for a while.

* * *

"Well, you've eaten. Maybe now you just go and get some rest," Chrome suggested.

"I don't feel tired," Hibari lied. Something inside of him just didn't want to waist a full day alone with Chrome.

Chrome's just folded her arms across her chest and said, "Don't lie to me, Kyoya Hibari. You look terrible!"

"I think you've told me how awful I look enough already," Hibari mumbled, walking by a mirror and noticing the bags under his eyes. Damn. Lying just wasn't going to cut it.

"Why are you so stubborn? You don't have to pretend like you're not feeling sick just because you think it's weak or something."

He almost scoffed at how wrong she was. "I'm fine. Let's just...watch a movie or something," Hibari suggested.

Chrome looked skeptic, but nodded and followed him into their family room, using the term loosely with the lack of "family" that was ever actually in it.

"What do you want to watch?" Hibari asked without the smallest interest in what she chose.

"It's your house, you're sick, you pick."

Not wishing to argue, he shuffled through piles of movie discs until he came upon one that he rather liked. A horror story about a chain of serial killings. He sort of figured Chrome would protest, but she put on a brave face and plopped down on the couch next to Hibari.

* * *

It was 20 minutes into the movie, and nothing particularly scary had happened yet. However, Chrome's anticipation had her ready to bury her face at the first sight of gore. Hibari, on the other hand, was amused.

Normally, Chrome would've made some excuse to leave or go get snacks by now, but she just sat there, trying terribly to hide her cowardice.

Everything seemed fine...until...scream! The television was roaring with voices screaming with blood curdling cries and howling.

Before he knew it, Chrome was grasping his arm and burying her face in him.

Cute, cute Chrome, you never have liked bloodshed, Hibari thought to himself, blushing at the realization of how lovingly the thought sounded.

Click. "I shut it off," Hibari said calmly.

Chrome lifted her head and struggled to regain composure. "Th-Thanks...." she replied sheepishly. "But you still look awful."

Hibari scowled jokingly. "Whatever."

* * *

**Sorry it wasn't the best. I've been feeling as if I've been coming up short lately. I'm still debating if next chapter should continue at Hibari's house, or if I should just skip ahead to Chrome and Dino's little day together. Review and tell me whatcha think, if you please.**

**Note: Chrome's hair is long in this story, like the way it was when she was Nagi, but she often chooses to wear it up, and yes, in case you forgot from my lack of reference to it, she does have the eyepatch.**

**Read and Review!  
**


End file.
